1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable and modular dance floors.
2. Related Art
Portable dance floors allow a temporary dancing surface to be provided in a multi-purpose area, such as a banquet hall, or even outside. The portable dance floor can include floor panels joined together by mechanical means to form a larger dance floor. The panels can be assembled and disassembled as desired. Some dance floors include a magnetic attachment. The dance floor includes a perimeter frame of extruded aluminum channel circumscribing a perimeter of the panel, and covered by a laminate floor surface, and with a balsawood and paper spacer between a floor and the laminate. Magnets are disposed in the channel to hold adjacent channels, and floor panels, together. For example, see Magnattach® Portable Dance Floors by Mity-Lite®, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,309. Some dance floors also have a honeycomb core. See Versare Portable Dance Floors.